Acceptance
by Autobot Mechanical-operations
Summary: Artemis gets mad at superman for hurting Connor and decides to act on it. Rated 'T' for swearing and pissed off Artemis.


**Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape or form, own DC comics.**

**A/N: I'm kind of mad at superman for being such a jerk to Connor so this is what I cooked up. I know it's not very good and a little OOC but give a girl a break, I'm dyslexic! And suck at typing. Plus first true fic in any category, so be gentile. Any flamers shall be flamed back on every single fic they have.**

"The boy needs a father Clark; could you at least talk to him? At least try?" Artemis herd black canary say to someone, she assumed superman. She crept around the corner, trying to hear more.

"I am not that boy's father, and every time I try to talk to him, he blows up in my face! He doesn't want me! Besides, Bruce is doing a fine job Dinah," she herd Superman say. She was tired of superman hurting Connor and something had to be done. She stepped around the corner, making her presence known.

"That's not true! He does want you, but he's frustrated at you, and he's hurt because you keep rejecting him, and so he gets angry! It's only natural! So man up and talk to him you hard-headed jackass!" she yelled at him. Super man took a step back at her anger.

"One, this is none of your bissness Artimis, two, how do I talk to him if he keeps blowing up at me?!" he asked. She smirked.

"Well for one, wait for him to calm down and then continue the conversation, if he doesn't calm down let him slap you around until he is calm and then talk to him, and then **apologize **for your actions. And let him rant, he needs to vent," she said. Superman raised an eyebrow, in the back ground black canary gave her a thumbs up.

"So you're saying I should let him hit me and yell at me? And how is that going to help?" he asked.

"Yes and yes. He needs to vent, and once he's done venting he should be more willing to talk to you. Plus, you deserve it for how you've hurt him, it's only fair that he should repay you in kind," she said.

"Are you sure he wants me to be his father? He doesn't act like it," he said doubtfully. She growled angrily at him.

"YES IM SURE YOU MEAT-HEADED IDIOT! HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE IT?!" she yelled. He stepped back.

"How do you know?" he asked. She stepped forward and slapped him.

" because every time he comes back from an encounter with you he looks like a kicked puppy who jest had his heart stabbed and stomped on!" she said. Superman looked at me surprised.

"Really? He does?" he said.

"He does. Don't believe me? Ask the rest of the team, they will confirm what I'm saying," she said. Superman got a strange look in his eye.

"Oh god, I didn't realize… I'll go talk to him and try to make this right," he said. She nodded.

"Good. Oh, and by the way superman?" Artemis said with a dangerous look in her eye.

"Yes?" he asked.

"If you hurt him any more than you already have, I will do everything in my power to make your life a living hell, understand me?" she said. Superman gulped and then nodded.

"Understood," he said, and walked off to find Conner.

That day half of Mt. justice was destroyed by the two kyrptonians 'settling differences' and superman finally accepted Conner and became his mentor/father.

**A/N: So, like it, love it, hate it? Detailed reviews help me develop better writing skills!**

**Damien: Remember, any flamers shall be flamed back on every fic they have, not to mention assassinated by me, so flaming is not advised.**

**Me: Now Damien, we both know batman would not approve of you killing people for any reason.**

**Damien: TT, whatever, flamers are cowards and bullies and should be annihilated… but I guess I could always ask Jason and Sasha to do it for me…**

**Me: Uhh… is that really safe? For either of us? Especially after painting they're costumes pink for April fools?**

**Damien:*Thinks for a second* hmmm… your probably right… but still, I mean they're coming over to the manor for dinner, I could always ask them then…. And even if they say no, I can always ask mom…**

**Batman:*In the distance* absolutely not!**

**Me: Well theirs your answer. But still… Wait a minute! Jason's coming for dinner?**

**Damien: *Nods***

**Me: Can I come? It's always funny when those two are over, and Alfred's' cooking is to DIE for. Please?**

**Damien: Ok.**

**Me: *stars walking off*Thank you! How much you want to bet Jason and Tim are going to end up fighting?**

**Damien: TT, no bet, it always happens.**

**Me: Bye! Please review!**


End file.
